Blind Memories
by Full Destiny
Summary: Oneshot - Tempo era tudo nessa vida. E eu também tentaria aprender e acreditar que um futuro feliz me aguardava de alguma forma. Eu merecia.


"_Ela mentiu para Jasper para que ele não viesse atrás de nós. Ela sabia que se ele encontrasse os Volturi, ele morreria. Ela estaria disposta a morrer do que colocá-lo em risco. Disposta a deixar que eu morresse. Disposta a deixar que você morresse. Alice tem suas prioridades."_

3° Lugar no Desafio do Foforks de Fics de Casais Avulsos.

**Blind Memories – Capítulo Único **

Com um gesto rápido sua cabeça girou para todos os lados possíveis, sua aflição era quase palpável. Seus olhos vermelhos da cor de sangue humano procuravam o cheiro de inimigo que chegava perto. Eu queria poder dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem e que ninguém iria feri-lo. Mas como eu poderia? Era apenas mais uma parte do futuro de minhas muitas visões. Seu rosto endureceu-se com o nervosismo que apoderava de seu corpo imortal, logo dando lugar ao estado de alerta - muitos anos de experiência deviam ter-lhe sido somados, supus.

Então a visão, muito nítida para deixar de lado, esvaiu-se como um pequeno pensamento enterrado no fundo de nossas memórias. Em algum espaço do meu cérebro um plano começou a ser formado, dando milhões de modos de prosseguir com algum plano plausível para encontrá-lo. Seria difícil descobrir onde ficava a _Fazenda Thompson_ – que dizia uma placa atrás do homem da visão – e ainda se ele continuasse naquelas redondezas, o que provavelmente seria uma possibilidade nula.

Havia cerca de vinte anos ou mais que eu era vampira e vivia nesse mundo insosso, rodeado de sangue, morte. Chegava uma hora em que os anos não lhe eram importantes, tempo era apenas um incomodo fácil de esquecer-se. Porém, quando se torna um ser sozinho, nesse mundo mítico, seu modo de ver como a existência é fútil iguala-se a quase cem por cento de toda a sua razão.

Eu tinha quase plena certeza que havia acabado de deixar Montgomery no estado de Alabama. Chovia mais do que eu pensara, atrasando um pouco minha jornada até Marion, muitos quilômetros ao norte do mesmo estado em que eu me situava. Minhas vestes começavam a tornar-se surradas e quase um suplício para alguém tão ligada a moda como eu – confessemos, era a morte não poder escolher roupas ajustadas as novas tendências das últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Minha garganta começava a incomodar mais do que o habitual, me obrigando a parar para uma rápida caçada. Nesses poucos meses a tortura de saber que vidas estavam sendo derramadas apenas por um rápido "lanchinho" deixava minha consciência pesada, horrivelmente atormentadora. Eu ainda tinha que lidar com meu passado em branco, o passado que apenas acordara para mim no dia em que abrira meus olhos como vampira.

Sufoquei os pensamentos, entregando-me as tentações e ao meu desejo de sangue. Algum infeliz estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, eu torceria que ele fosse para algum lugar melhor e que algum dia me perdoasse pela minha medonha atitude – afinal, me acusar de monstro não era a pior das conseqüências, eu _sabia _que eu era um. Mas eu não tinha sentimentos puramente humanos, não sabia como _minhas vítimas_ reagiam, como era a dor, o tormento de ser morto por algo desconhecido.

Então, antes que eu me entregasse aos instintos, as predições do futuro inundaram meu cérebro. O vampiro agora se locomovia quase que em minha direção, procurava fugir de algo, de alguém. Seu medo o compelia em minha direção, cruzava algum lugar de Chilton, poucos quilômetros de Autauga, onde eu me encontrava. Precisei de algum esforço para me libertar da tentação da sede, me induzindo a seguir mais um pouco para o norte.

Uma onda de ansiedade engoliu meus sentimentos mortos como meu coração, acendendo uma chama estranha, mas quente, em algum lugar que deveria ter sido o ponto mais vital do meu corpo. Aquele homem de cabelos loiro-mel de alguma forma mexia com uma parte de mim, bruta ainda, como um diamante prestes a começar ser lapidado. Empurrei minhas pernas rapidamente para frente, suportando quaisquer que fossem os empecilhos que o mundo colocaria em meu caminho.

Mais uma visão; estávamos na mesma cidade agora, Autauga ficara silenciosa de alguma forma, talvez pela forte chuva que engolia os obstáculos – como eu faria se eles surgissem para mim – ou talvez fosse apenas em meu cérebro.

O cheiro de semelhante meu chegou a minhas potentes narinas, dando-me as coordenadas para encontrá-lo. Virei em uma rua enlameada, com algumas casas pequenas e largas janelas, ao final havia alguém parado, quase curvado. O vampiro grunhiu alto, preparando-se para o ataque.

"Olá?" eu disse com uma voz fraca, baixa, mas eu sabia que ele escutaria. Dei mais alguns passos para frente, ele soltou mais um rosnado. "Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal. Prometo."

Ele ergue-se, ficando ereto. Aproximei um pouco mais, ficando alguns poucos passos de distancia. Agora eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente, analisando cada cicatriz em forma de lua crescente que marcava em sua pele alva e de mármore.

"Quem é você?" perguntou em uma voz áspera, só que ainda continuava melodiosa. Ele era muitos centímetros mais alto do que eu, provavelmente isso o deixara confiante o bastante para conversar. "Por que veio atrás de mim?"

"Me chamo Alice," comecei, tomando cuidado para ser clara o suficiente "e não estou atrás de você – não nesse sentido da palavra."

Ele me fitou um pouco incrédulo com meu jeito. Talvez ele esperasse que eu fosse tentar atacá-lo de alguma forma, ou então que eu era um monstro sem sentimentos – não que eu os tivesse como um ser humano ou que eu não fosse um monstro, mas... Ah, vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer.

"Então... O que está fazendo _aqui_?"

"Uhm, sinceramente? Não sei. Apenas segui o que minhas visões me mandaram, sabe, elas mandaram ir atrás de você. E segui elas, entendeu?" eu disse sinceramente, não tomando cuidado em esconder meu presente ¹.

"Visões?" Eu estava o confundindo mais do que o ajudando, e o que parecia ele não gostava de estar confuso. Uma onda de nervosismo engoliu meu corpo, como se alguém os tivesse colocado em mim.

"É, meu presente, ou poder. Eu _posso_ ver o futuro e essas coisas" Dei de ombro. Suspirei um pouco quando ele continuou sem entender, não parecia que ele lidava muito com mulheres há muito tempo. "Por exemplo, eu vi que você estaria perto de mim quando estivéssemos perto de uma fazendo chamada Thompson," apontei para uma placa atrás dele. Era a mesma da minha primeira visão. "e que não ia estar muito feliz com isso. Se me permite, por que está tão nervoso?"

"Não estou nervoso" mentiu. "Não quero ficar no meio da chuva com alguém desconhecido."

"Ah sim, pois bem, ainda não me disse seu nome" lembrei-o com um sorriso. Ele também sorriu sem que o fizesse por livre e espontânea vontade, eu o obrigava a fazer isso, pelo que pude ver.

"Jasper."

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Não é da sua conta" rugiu baixo. Ignorei sua falta de modos, continuando calada e esperando alguma resposta descente. "Estou em busca de algo que não me deixe matar mais pessoas."

Mais uma vez sorrimos juntos. Basicamente, era o mesmo que _eu_ queria, digo, não me alimentar de seres humanos. "Gostaria de continuar nessa jornada comigo?" ofereci com uma piscada. Ele assustou-se com minha forma de agir, mas logo se recompôs e recusou com um gesto com a cabeça. "Não percebe, isso é o começo de algo muito bonito, talvez uma amizade longa? Por favor, vamos, é só ter que me aturar um pouco. Solidão não é a chave."

Estendi minha pequena mão direita, deixando que ele escolhesse. Com um gesto ainda muito duvidoso ele também estendeu a mão, enlaçando a minha quase por completo. Talvez apenas com o tempo ele aprendesse a confiar em mim, acreditasse em mim. Tempo era tudo nessa vida. E eu também tentaria aprender e acreditar que um futuro feliz me aguardava de alguma forma. Eu merecia.


End file.
